


Rose Month

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affairs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer meets Michael in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Month

Lucifer follows the trail of roses petals down the hall, out the door, up the hill, along the stream to the place Michael is waiting for him under the trellis.

 

“Brother,” he greets.

 

Michael just holds out a single flower for him and smiles softly.

 

Lucifer takes the rainbow rose from Michael’s fingers and shakes his head fondly. He’s not quite sure what to make of the way every color of the rainbow is painted across the velvety surface.

 

“I means everything,” Michael says softly. “Because you’re everything to me.”

 

Lucifer lets his eyes flutter closed. “Mike...”

 

Michael’s lips brush against his. “Shh.” It starts to rain. “Don’t speak; just feel.”

 

Lucifer’s protests die on his tongue and he succumbs to the force of nature that is Michael.

 

“I love you too,” he whispers when it’s all over. 


End file.
